


Lay Down With Me

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cheating Husband, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac wants to properly thank Felicity.  She knows what that means...





	Lay Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Gratitude Fuck

Felicity Larson wraps the blanket around her shoulders as she sits down on the cabin porch.  How could let herself fall right back into the old trap that is Zac Hanson? She had thought at this point of her life she would be able to tell him no.  Zac has always been her weak spot. She can’t even fully blame him. He’s never forced anything on her. What’s happened between them is always welcomed by her.

 

As she looks out over the snow covered ground, Felicity takes a deep breath.  Maybe after their encounter earlier, it would be finished. Okay, she doesn’t really believe that.  It’ll be just like every other time. Zac will text her letting her know he wants to properly thank her for helping him out.  She shakes her head at the thought. To properly thank her, she’ll end up in bed with the man. They’ll spend the entire night in each other’s arms having the best sex of Felicity’s life.

 

Then morning will come and Zac will be out of her life again until the next time he needs her help with something.  From the very beginning of their twisted relationship, Felicity knew that it would never be more than this. When it first began, she thought it would be fine.  She hadn’t been looking for anything serious. Somewhere along the way, she fell in love with him. She knows that her feelings will never be returned. Sure, she knows Zac cares about her.  But he’ll never love her. No, he’s too in love with his wife.

 

Felicity closes her eyes as her phone alerts her to a new text message.  She doesn’t have to look to know who it is and what it says, but she pulls it from her pocket anyways.

 

_ Can I come over? Properly thank you? _

 

She bites down on her bottom lip.  She should tell him no. She should  _ want _ to tell him no.  But the truth is she doesn’t want to turn him away.  

 

**_I’m here all night._ **

 

It’s all she needs to say.  If she knows Zac, he’s already out of his house and he’ll be here any moment.  Not that it would take long even he was still home. His house… the house he shares with his wife… is just inside town limits; two right turns and he’ll be in front of the cabin.

 

Felicity looks up when she hears the sound of Zac’s truck coming to a stop.  She takes a shaky breath as she watches him climb from behind the driver’s seat.

 

“You’re gonna freeze out here,” Zac says as he steps onto the small porch.

 

Felicity shrugs.  “Who’d miss me?”

 

Zac leans against the porch rail as he watches her.  “I would.”

 

She stands up, letting the blanket fall to the chair before she moves to stand in front of Zac.  “Then show me.” She wraps her arms around Zac’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Zac doesn’t waste any time as he slides his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss immediately.  He lifts her off her feet with ease as he pushes himself off the rail. As she hooks her legs around him, he makes his way inside.  He somehow manages to kick out of his boots without having to put her down. He makes his way to the back of the cabin where the bed is.

 

Felicity scoots up to the top of the bed as she watches Zac reach back to pull his shirt off.  She has to frown a little. It isn’t like most other times. Usually, they take their time. Zac likes foreplay.  If he’s moving this quickly, it must mean he’s expected back tonight.

 

“Zac…”

 

“I wish we had more time,” he mutters as he moves to his pants.  “But I wanted you too bad to wait.”

 

She smiles as she sits up to take her own clothes off.  While it may make her heart sting, she won’t stop herself from being with him.  In the matter of moments, Zac is climbing over her. She reaches between them, stroking his hardened cock.

 

“Take me,” Felicity says softly.

 

He captures her mouth in a searing kiss as he enters her.  She arches up against him. As quickly as he enters her, he starts thrusting into her at a steady pace.  She drags her nails over his back.

 

“Oh God,” she whimpers as he drags his teeth down her jaw to her neck.  “So good, Zac.”

 

He flips his hair back as he he pulls back enough to look down at her.  “You look so fucking good taking my cock.”

 

She grips his arms as he quickens his thrusts.  “Oh…” She digs her nails into his forearms and squeezes her eyes shut.  Normally she would never look away from him. But tonight is different. She can’t bring herself to watch him, knowing that he’ll be gone the moment they’re finished.

 

Zac leans down, placing kisses over her neck.  He can feel her tightening on him. “That’s it, Baby.”  

 

Felicity arches up against Zac as she reaches her peak.  Zac is right behind her with his own, letting out a grunt of her name.  She finally opens her eyes in time to see Zac pulling out of her and dropping to the bed beside her.

 

“Fuck,” Zac mutters with a chuckle.  “Next time I’ll be able to stay longer.”  He sits up after a minute. “I need to go though.”

 

Felicity sits up just as Zac climbs out of bed.  She watches him walk to the bathroom, knowing he’s grabbing a quick shower to wash away any scent of hers.  “Sure you can’t stay?” She doesn’t really need to ask. She already knows the answer.

 

“Dana’s expecting me back.”

 

Felicity wraps her arms around her knees and lets out a soft breath.  Here she is again, wondering why she had to fall in love with Zac. She watches as he walks back from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  What she wouldn’t give to have him love her. But she can’t force it. She can’t make him love her.

 

Zac leans down and kisses her.  “Thank you for today. I’ll call you,” he says before walking over to the door where his boots are.

 

“Careful driving,” Felicity says just as he walks out the door.  She closes her eyes, hating herself for the first time since this started.  There was something completely different about tonight. “He’s gone for good.”


End file.
